


The Bandana Code: Hunters Green

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [24]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Binky - Freeform, Boners, Boys Kissing, Carrying, Clingy, Coloring, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curious George - Freeform, Daddy Jack, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Dinosaur Stuffie, Double Shift, Dummy - Freeform, Euphemisms, Exam Stress, Exams, Fairy Lights, First Time, First Time Regressing, Flagging, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Horny, Horny Little, Intense Orgasm, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Little Space, M/M, Men Crying, Naked Cuddling, Napping, Nose Kissing, Orgasm, Pacifier - Freeform, Pet Names, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Sex, Showers, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Kissing, Snacks & Snack Food, Stress, Stress Relief, Stress Tears, Studying, Stuffed Toy Dinosaur, Stuffed Toys, Stuffies, Tears, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Toys, Work, Work stress, Working A Double Shift, college stress, colouring, daddy dom, ddlb, family stress, horny alex, inuendo, little Alex, little boy - Freeform, little language, nuzzling, paci, sexual age play, snack time, stress crying, string lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "That's your grand plan?" Alex asked in disbelief. "You wanna get kinky with Daddy?"
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Bandana Code: Hunters Green

"Argh!" Alex's cry of frustration had Jack running in from the kitchen to find out what the hell was going on. He found Alex sat at the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands and his phone is on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"What happened?" Alex mumbled a reply that Jack didn't catch. "What?"  
"I can't remember my damn code!" Alex snapped, lifting his head to reveal eyes red with unshed tears to go with the heavy bags and slightly gaunt look. "Lex." Jack sighed, joining him on the bed.

Alex was stressed as hell. He had a few early exams coming up that were super important to his grade. He was putting a lot of pressure on himself to do well and his parents were piling it on too. It didn't help that his super successful lawyer sister was in town on a case unintentionally showing off how well she was doing.

Jack wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry," Alex whispered out, voice thick with unshed tears.  
"Don't apologise." Jack kept his tone soft. "Just start looking after yourself a bit better. You need to rest Lex." Jack was more than a little surprised when instead of getting the snarky comeback he'd expected Alex just began to sob.

Without a word Jack pulled him into his lap and held him tight, running a hand soothingly through his hair.

This was getting out of hand. There had to be something he could do to help his boyfriend. There just had to be.

* * *

Alex was finally on his lunch break. It was almost six pm and he was supposed to finish almost two hours ago but it had been an incredibly busy day and Alex had ended up getting rostered on for the evening shift too which had screwed up his plan of an evening of studying and being in bed before three am for a change.

He'd had a lot of shitty customers and was now ranting vehemently down the phone to Jack. Jack was just grateful he was venting to someone about it since he clearly needed to get it off his chest.

"You've still got the day off tomorrow right?" He asked once Alex had calmed down a little.  
"Yes." Alex sighed. Jack wished he could give him a hug.

"Good. You're going to turn off your phone so work can't get hold of you and you're coming around to mine." He wasn't going to let this one go.  
"Jack I can't, I've got to study! I've already lost tonight's time I can't afford to be distracted by you all day too."

"What did you learn yesterday?" There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  
"What?" Alex sounded genuinely baffled.  
"I said, what did you learn yesterday? Tell me what you were studying." More silence.  
"I..."  
"Can't." Jack finished for him.

"All this studying isn't going to do the damndest bit of good if your so exhausted and stressed out that you can't even remember what you're studying. You're just going to run yourself into the ground for nothing. You need balance, Alex. Downtime is just as important as studying and work." Alex grumbled under his breath but Jack knew he was winning him over.

"You're coming over tomorrow and you're going to de-stress. I have an idea that may help if you're willing to be open-minded." Alex hesitated a moment. The last time Jack had asked him to be open-minded he'd ended up tied to a chair whilst pissing himself. "Fine." He sighed, not having it in it to argue with his boyfriend. "I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Jack couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he looked around his bedroom which looked like a child's toy chest had exploded. He had no idea how Alex was going to react to this but he had to try. He'd set up a blanket on the floor with stuffies and colouring books and pencils and he'd bought a pacifier and sippy cup just in case. He also had a lot of blankets and cushions ready for nap time.

He'd never dealt with children before real or otherwise, so he'd had to do a lot of googling to prepare for this. He'd gone with the most popular suggestions, but the plan was to let Alex take the lead. This was for him after all.

A knock at the door prevented Jack from freaking himself out too much. He was quick to answer it, revealing a pale and exhausted looking Alex. He clearly hadn't slept. "This better be good." He said, making Jack smile.

He pulled Alex into the house and hugged him close to his chest. "If you don't want to do this or you get uncomfortable at any point just say so okay?" Alex pulled back with a frown but nodded all the same.

Jack led him to his bedroom and locked the door behind them as Alex looked around with obvious confusion. "What's going on?" Jack indicated towards the bed and Alex took a seat. Jack sat down beside him and took a deep breath. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hunters green bandana, placing it between them on the bed.

"That's your grand plan?" Alex asked in disbelief. "You wanna get kinky with Daddy?" Jack let out a huff at Alex's sarcasm.  
"I don't mean- Look. Age regression is supposed to be really good for dealing with stress and anxiety and stuff and most of the time it's not sexual. It's just about being safe and secure and taking a break from everything for a while." Alex hesitated as he thought about Jack's words. That did sound nice.

"So what do we do?" He asked and Jack took a deep breath.  
"Well... I guess we get you into little space and do whatever you want to do."

Alex frowned at that. "How do we do that?" Jack gave an awkward shrug.  
"According to the internet, the best way to get into little space is to behave little." Alex pulled a face at that.

"I know it probably seems really dumb but will you at least give it a try?" Alex sighed but nodded.  
"Okay. I'll try"

Jack sat down on a cushion on the blanket and pulled Alex down between his legs. He offered him a stuffed dinosaur which Alex took and awkwardly held against his stomach before offering him the pacifier. Alex pulled a face, staring at it with disdain. Jack simply raised an eyebrow making Alex roll his eyes and grudgingly open up so Jack could place it in his mouth.

"You wanna watch a movie Baby Boy?" Alex nodded and Jack grabbed his laptop, opening up Netflix and placing it down in front of them. "Stop me when you see something you wanna watch okay?" Alex nodded, eyes gliding over the screen as Jack slowly began to scroll.

Alex felt a little awkward and stupid but cuddling up with Jack had always been something that relaxed him so he was willing to go with it for a while at least. His eyes finally fell on something that he recognised and he smiled a little at the show that had been a big part of his childhood. Unable to speak around the teated end of the pacifier he made an awkward squeak noise and pointed at the screen.

Jack smiled, grateful that Alex was at least trying to make this work. "Curious George?" He asked and Alex nodded in confirmation. He loaded up the cartoon and relaxed back against the bed frame, wrapping his arms around Alex and holding him close to his chest.

Alex relaxed back against Jack, resting his head against Jack's shoulder as the cartoon began to play. Jack smiled softly, running his hand through Alex's hair comfortingly. At the very least he hoped this helped him relax if the little space thing didn't work.

Slowly Alex began to curl himself further into Jack, holding the dinosaur a little tighter as he snuggled closer. His breathing evened out and Jack smiled softly as Alex's breath caressed his neck. He was fast asleep.

Jack kept the cartoon running, just sitting with Alex's curled up in his lap. He obviously needed the rest and Jack didn't mind, he just hoped he'd found a way to help him.

After a few hours of napping Alex slowly began to stir. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty," Jack said gently, smiling softly at his sleepy boyfriend. "How's my little one doing?" Alex smiled softly around the pacifier, big innocent eyes sparkling. Jack could already tell something was a little different.

He mumbled something Jack didn't catch and he pulled the pacifier from Alex's mouth. "What was that Baby Boy?" Alex grinned at him brightly. "Daddy play with me?" He asked and Jack's heart melted a little. He nodded, smiling warmly at him.  
"Of course, Baby. What do you wanna play?"

Alex grinned brightly and made his way over to the toy pile Jack had accumulated and grabbed the colouring books and pencils. He dropped himself down opposite Jack on the blanket, spreading out the books and pencils before looking through the pictures. He handed Jack a My Little Pony one before picking up a pink pencil and setting to work on his own Unicorn book.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched Alex. His tongue stuck out slightly as he concentrated on staying in the lines, totally absorbed in the simple activity. He already seemed far more relaxed and Jack took it as a good sign.

He set to work colouring in the smiling cartoon pony on the page in front of him. He was going to make her punk rock as fuck.

He was about halfway through colouring when Alex began to get fidgety. "Daddy I'm hungry." Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and was surprised to find it was nearly midday. "You want some lunch?" Alex nodded eagerly. "What do you want?"  
"Samich!" Alex cried excitedly and Jack chuckled.  
"Alrighty, let's go see what we've got."

He headed to the kitchen and Alex trailed behind him, dinosaur hanging from his hand. Jack rummaged through the cupboards looking for sandwich fillings. "Nutella?" He asked, turning to look at Alex who nodded eagerly.

Jack quickly made the sandwich, cutting it into four small triangles so it was more manageable. "No crusts," Alex told him, making Jack chuckle softly. "Drink?" Jack asked and Alex nodded, sucking on his thumb a little. "You wanna go get your special cup for me?" Alex nodded again and ran back to the bedroom.

Jack grabbed a handful of grapes and added them to the plate. He had to be the responsible adult after all and that meant ensuring Alex had something healthy. He grabbed the apple juice from the fridge and set about making his own lunch.

Alex came running back in, blue sippy cup in hand. He handed it proudly over to Jack who filled it with the juice before securing the lid tightly. Alex instantly took a drink, smiling happily. Jack smiled too, carefully grabbing both plates and his own glass of juice and carrying them back to the bedroom.

They ate lunch and then Alex coloured for a little while longer.

Jack took the plates and his glass out to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. When he returned he couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Alex seemed to be having a wrestling match with a large blanket and losing.

"Baby boy, what are you doing?" Alex's head popped out from beneath the blanket, his hair sticking out all over the place.  
"Wanna make a fort." Jack smiled as he helped untangle him from his accidental blanket cocoon.  
"Alrighty, we can make a fort."

Alex grinned like Jack had promised him the world and helped as Jack gathered up everything they'd need. He grabbed the chairs from the kitchen and set them up where Alex wanted them before throwing the blanket over the top. He continued to build the outside as Alex disappeared underneath to decorate it how he wanted.

"How's it looking in there, Baby Boy?" He called as Alex giggled softly.  
"Daddy it's all dark." He said, still giggling. Jack frowned for a moment as he thought before an idea occurred to him.  
"I'll be back in a second. I think I know where I can find some lights."

He quickly headed down to Josh's room and carefully pulled the fairy lights from where they'd been taped to the edge of his pinboard. He'd put them back later, for now, they were needed for a much better cause.

"Here we go." He said, throwing the lights under the fort wall. He plugged them in and Alex made a delighted squeak as the lights came on. Jack could see the slight glow through the blanket material.

He gently lifted the entrance blanket and found Alex grinning at him, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and covering his head like ET. The lights provided a soft glow from where he'd weaved them between the slatted chair backs.

"Wow! It looks good in here." Jack enthused looking around at the small nest of blankets and cushions. Alex beamed at him, shifting slightly to make room for Jack. "Curious George?" Jack chuckled but nodded.  
"I'll grab the laptop."

They watched cartoons for a few hours and Alex slowly pressed himself closer and closer to Jack's side. Jack wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and holding him tight. He wanted to be as comforting and caring as possible so this was a good experience for Alex. He threw a blanket over them and sighed with content. This was nice.

Then Alex started to fidget. He repeatedly shifted positions, unable to get comfortable. "What's the matter Little One?" He cooed softly as Alex pulled a frustrated face. He glanced up at Jack and bit his lip. "My special place feels funny." He whispered.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean Baby Boy?" Alex grabbed his hand under the blanket and placed it against his crotch. _Oh._ "You make me all squirmy." He mumbled.

Jack swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do. Alex was hard and obviously horny but Jack hadn't set this out to be a sexual thing. It was supposed to be about stress relief. _Orgasms are pretty great stress relief too._ His brain supplied unhelpfully.

"What do you want Daddy to do?" He asked, deciding to take Alex's lead. This was all for him after all. He ungracefully clambered into Jack's lap and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips before nuzzling into Jack's neck. "Daddy make Ally feel good." He told him, warm breath ghosting over Jack's skin.

"And how do you want Daddy to do that?" The last thing he wanted was to traumatise him.  
"With his special lollipop." He said like it was obvious, sitting up and giving Jack a dorky smile as he gently patted his cheek.  
"Yeah?" Alex nodded eagerly.  
"Want Daddy's cummies all inside Ally's tushy." He giggled. Fucking giggled. Jack should not have been finding this as hot as he was.

"Alright Baby Boy. Let Daddy get his special sauce and he'll be right back, okay?"

Alex pouted, shaking his head. "No." He whined, dragging out the 'o'. "Wanna play now!"  
"We will play," Jack promised, pecking his nose which he adorably scrunched up in response. "But if Daddy doesn't get his sauce then it's gonna hurt and Daddy doesn't want to hurt you. You don't want Daddy to hurt you, do you, Allybear?" Alex continued to pout but shook his head. Jack smiled, gently pressing another quick kiss to his forehead. "I promise I'll be right back." Alex quickly got off him and Jack crawled out of the fort.

He quickly locked the door, just in case Josh came home earlier than expected, before grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside draw. Ironically enough his 'special sauce' was strawberry flavoured. _How fitting._

He crawled back in and Alex was immediately throwing himself at him causing him to collapse flat on his stomach. "You was gone ages," Alex whined. Jack chuckled softly, rolling onto his back as Alex sat up, bottom lip jutting out. "I was not." Jack insisted but Alex nodded his disagreement. "Yes, you was! I was all alone feelin' like I was gonna pop."

Jack shook his head with a fond smile. "Don't worry Ally. Daddy won't let you pop."  
"But I want to pop all over Daddy." He frowned and Jack smirked.  
"Well, you better get over here and help Daddy get naked then."

In all honesty, Alex was more of a hindrance than a help. He did a lot of tugging that didn't really get them anywhere and stretched out Jack's clothes but eventually, Jack was able to get nude.

He settled himself comfortably on the blankets and pillows and the second he stopped moving Alex was pouncing on him, snuggling close and nuzzling his face against Jack's bare chest. Jack just left him a moment, enjoying the adorable innocence of the action despite the situation.

He suddenly sat upright holding his arms above his head expectantly. "Ally naked now." Jack chuckled and nodded.  
"Yep. Ally's turn now to get naked."

He pulled the hoodie and t-shirt up over Alex's head together, freeing his upper half quickly of clothes. Removing his jeans was a bit harder since all he wanted to do was cuddle himself back into Jack's bare chest.

"Baby Boy, I'm gonna need you to sit up for me a minute."  
"No, snuggies." He whined and Jack couldn't help but smile. He was too damn cute.  
"But Ally, how can Daddy make you feel good and do cummies in your tushy if you've got your jeans on?"

Alex let out a huff like Jack was somehow being unreasonable with his logical approach to the situation. He did, however, grudgingly sit up.

Once Jack had managed to get him fully naked Alex was cuddling himself back up against Jack's chest, his dick sandwiched between their torso's and his ass perfectly in line with Jack's dick. It seemed Jack was going to have to fuck up into him like this.

"You ready Little One?" Jack asked gently and Alex nodded.

Jack coated his fingers in lube and began to gently caress Alex's entrance, teasing the ring of muscle. Alex made a small noise of approval which spurred him onwards.

He gently pushed the tip of his first finger into Alex and he released a soft moan. "You like that, Baby?" Alex nodded eagerly.  
"More please." Jack chuckled softly but complied, pushing it in a little more.

It was odd to think of Alex as both sexy and cute yet here he was oozing both in equal measures.

Jack made sure to be careful but it still didn't take long for him to have three fingers knuckle deep inside his lover. "Daddy, more!" Alex begged as he started to rock down onto Jack's fingers. "You think you're ready for Daddy's lollipop?" Alex glanced up to him, eyes intense as he nodded vigorously.

Jack gently removed his fingers and covered his dick in lube whilst Alex pressed butterfly kisses to Jack's chest. He took a firm grip on Alex's hips to hold him in place as he lined himself up. "Ready, Baby?" Alex nodded.  
"Daddy, please! Please put your lolly in Ally's tushy! I needs it." Jack smirked and planted his feet to give himself more leverage before slowly pushing in.

Alex moaned like he was getting paid for it, face contorting in pure pleasure. It was an expression Jack had never seen before. He stilled once he'd bottomed out but Alex was immediately protesting. "No Daddy, move!" Jack chuckled but began to pull back out.

The position was a little awkward but he managed to set a decent rhythm, pounding into Alex hard. It helped that the position meant he was ploughing straight into Alex's prostate which had the little screaming with pleasure no matter how hard Jack thrust.

"Oh, Daddy no stop. So good!" Jack was panting too hard to speak so instead just pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head. It would have to do for now.

Alex began rocking his hips into Jack's movements, burying his face in his chest as he moaned and whimpered. He gripped tight on Jack's biceps as he chanted "Daddy" over and over.

Jack was exhausted but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He couldn't imagine not giving Alex what he wanted right now. He could feel his precum pooling between them as Alex continued to writhe and moan and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Daddy!" He whined. "Daddy I'm gonna pop!" Jack choked out a moan as Alex pushed up off his chest a little.  
"I know, Baby. I know." Jack slipped his hand between them and gripped Alex's throbbing cock. He gasped loudly, flopping back down against Jack's chest as he began to jerk him off.

A few tugs of his hand and Alex was cuming all over their stomachs. He tightened hard around Jack - tighter than he ever had before - and for a split second, Jack thought his dick was going to snap. But then he was cuming too, snapping up into Alex hard as he moaned loudly.

They both just lay there for a long moment sweating and gasping for air. Alex felt dizzy with his post-coital high and Jack could feel a warmth running through him. He gently pulled out of Alex, wrapping his arms around his middle as he cuddled him close.

"Daddy I'm all sticky." He mumbled after a long moment of comfortable silence. Jack hummed in agreement, fighting hard against the urge to sleep.  
"We better go shower and clean up." Alex nodded in agreement, rolling off of Jack and crawling out of the fort. Jack followed suit, smiling softly as he watched Alex yawn and rub at his eyes.

"Okay Allybear, shower and bed I think." Alex simply nodded, holding out his arms and making grabby hands.  
"Uppies." Jack didn't really have the energy to carry him but he also knew he would never be able to say no to him in this state. It wasn't a long walk to the bathroom, he'd survive.

Jack made sure to keep the shower quick as Alex was close to falling asleep on his feet.

Once they were clean he got them back to the bedroom and quickly dried them off before dressing Alex in a spare set of pyjama pants and a t-shirt. "Daddy's jammies always smell good." He mumbled through a yawn. Jack chuckled softly as he smiled.

He offered Alex his pacifier which he took without complaint before grabbing the stuffie dinosaur that had gotten discarded during the fort building earlier. "Now you go lay down and Daddy will be in in a minute." Alex nodded and crawled back into the fort.

Jack quickly dressed in his own pyjamas and then joined his boyfriend amongst the blankets.

He lay down beside the curled up little who opened his heavily lidded eyes in order to cuddle up into Jack's side before they fell shut again.

Jack pulled the blankets up over them before wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend and holding him close. "Good night Baby Boy." He whispered, kissing the top of his head that now rested on his chest. Alex mumbled something incoherent in response before promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing sexual age play and I still don't know how I feel about it but I hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
